


An Unexpected Meeting

by tokyo10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthma, Hospitals, Meeting for the first time, Sebastian is not a butler, Soma is not a prince and Agni is not his servant, Tags May Change, implied Agni/Soma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma and Agni invite Ciel to a restaurant to meet someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting

The restaurant held a calm relaxed atmosphere within it's dim room. The music was subtle and sweet and besides the occasional booming laughter, all the chatter was at a low level. Now if it wasn’t for the amount of cigarette smoke and perfumes in the air I would probably be enjoying myself more. 

Why Soma decided to drag me here when he knew I’ve been having a bad week with my asthma, I had no clue but it had better be good. My chest felt tight with me just standing in the door, I did not want to be here right now.

“Ciel!” The obnoxious man yelled from across the room. I sighed and walked over.

The dark skinned male was practically jumping up and down and his partner Agni was trying to get him to stop with no avail.

Pulling the chair out roughly I plopped down. “Why am I here again?” I coughed into my sleeve.

Soma’s face light up in a huge grin. “I wanna introduce you to someone.” 

“And you had to drag me to a restaurant riddled with people smoking and women wearing obscure amounts of perfume to do so?” I could hear myself wheezing and I didn’t like it.

With the confused look on his face it seemed that Soma didn’t have a clue what I was talking about but Agni seemed too.

“Oh crap, sorry Ciel. I completely forgot. If you would like we can go somewhere else. I can call Sebastian and tell him where were going.”

I swallowed thickly, trying to keep the coughing to a minimum. “No that’s okay. He’s already on his way isn’t he?”  

They nodded. I could feel my chest tighten even more and a coughing fit bubbling in my throat. “Excuse me.” I gritted out, slightly stumbling towards the bathroom.

Once I got there I was hit full force with a coughing fit. I fumbled with my pockets, searching for my inhaler but no luck. It wasn’t there. It must of fell out or something.

Standing up straighter I tried to take a few long deep breaths but I couldn’t stop coughing. My knees buckled and I fell too the ground.

I couldn’t breath, no matter how hard I tried. My vision was going darker around the edges. I didn’t even notice someone walk in but someone was touching me, asking if there was anything he could help with.

I wanted to tell him to go get Soma or Agni but breathing was hard, nevermind words. Finally I just gave into the darkness.

There were tiny sounds reaching my ears but not enough to tell me where I was. In an attempt to figure out my surroundings I peeled open my eyes only to close them as they were met with a harsh bright light. Cautiously I tried it again, this time with my head tilted to the side. 

There was a curtain pulled around an area with a space barely big enough for a person to walk through without hitting the bed. Sluggishly lifting my hand I felt an oxygen mask and the elastic holding it in place.

I was in the hospital by the looks of it. My gaze slid the the other side of the room where I spotted Agni and Soma leaning on each other, passed out. I pulled myself up and yanked off the mask. A voice sounded from the door.

“You shouldn’t do that.” Turning my head towards the sound I was met with the sight of a tall, pale man with shoulder length, silky black hair and alluring red eyes. Too simply put, he was hot.

“Who are you?” I rasped regretting it instantly with how weak it sounded.

The man smiled. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis. It is unfortunate we had to meet like this.”

“Very.” I cleared my throat. “Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.” I held out my hand which he took.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if how I portrayed Ciel's asthma attack was wrong, I was using the internet for information.


End file.
